S C A R S
by Michantous
Summary: Luka lama itu terbuka lagi... walau tahun telah banyak terlewati, walau kini dirinya telah bertambah kuat, tetap saja, dia masih gemetar ketika mendengar nama Ichiji disebut. Sanji hanya dapat menunggu sampai ia bisa kembali bersama keluarga aslinya, Bajak laut Topi Jerami. VINSMOKE BROTHERS X SANJI, LUSAN, and little ZOSAN Warn: rape, crime, etc. COVER OWN soy-chicken. CHAPTER UP!
1. Reunion

One Piece © Eichiro Oda

SCARS © Michantous

* * *

Happy reading!

Xxx

Nafasnya tercekat. Manik safirnya membulat sempurna, dan seluruh tubunnya serasa lemas dan mendadak lemah.

Nama itu...

Nama yang sudah lama ia lupakan—tidak—nama yang sudah lama ia buang jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Tapi... sekarang ia harus mengingatnya kembali.

Terimakasih Yonji, yang sudah sengaja mengalunkannya.

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah memeluk dirinya sendiri, punggungnya terasa amat dingin membuatnya sedikit menggigil ketakutan.

Luka lama itu terbuka lagi...

Semua kenangan kelam dan menyedihkan itu dengan kurang ajarnya terlihat bagaikan klisi. Berputar-putar dan memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Walau tahun telah banyak terlewati, walau kini dirinya telah bertambah kuat, tetap saja, dia masih gemetar ketika mendengar nama Ichiji disebut.

Mendadak, kepalanya terasa ringan dan... kosong. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang berbunyi lebih keras. Drop. Sekarang matanya mulai buram, dan dadanya menjadi semakin sesak, rasanya jantungnya ingin melompat keluar.

Dan...

Semua hitam. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali kegelapan tersebut. Namun, ia masih dapat mendengar suara Yonji yang berteriak panik.

 _"_ _Oi! Apa yang terjadi?! Bangunlah bodoh, apa kau menjadi semakin lemah ketika dewasa?"_

Tidak penting. Itu bukanlah teriakan panik. Tapi ejekan untuk dirinya.

Mungkin, untuk saat ini, Sanji hanya dapat menunggu sampai Kaptennya tiba dan membawanya pergi.

Pergi yang jauh dari keluarga Vinsmoke, atau... neraka Vinsmoke?

Dan kembali bersama keluarga aslinya, Bajak laut Topi Jerami.

.

.

.

Suasana reuni keluarga mereka menjadi kacau. Tentu saja, Sanji tak akan pernah membiarkan para wanita tersakiti oleh bangsawan tengik macam Vinsmoke, terutama Niji. Putra kedua dari Judge yang berniat melempar makanan ke arah kepala koki yang tak berdosa.

Sanji lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya dari pada melanjutkan makan bersama bangasawan menjijikan yang mengaku-ngaku sebagi keluarganya.

Namun, selepas pertikaian tersebut, Sanji malah mendapati sosok wanita kepala koki yang tadi siang ia lindungi, kini tengah babak belur dengan lebam sana-sani menghias wajahnya.

Bukan main, ini sangat keterlaluan!

Amarah Sanji benar-benar memuncak. Tega sekali si keparat itu berlaku kasar pada wanita!

"Apa kau tidak mau menemui Niji? Sudah jelaskan, dia pelakunya"

Entah bagaimana sosok Yonji sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sanji hanya menahan geram ketika dua sosok lain juga datang menghampirinya. Iris birunya menatap tajam pada sosok putra kedua.

"NIJI!" bentaknya. Dengan tangan yang juga terkepal kuat.

"Apa... yang kau lakukan... pada COSSETE!"

Dan secepat kilat tendangan penghancur itu mendarat tepat di wajah Niji. Tapi, keputusan Sanji untuk melawan saudara kembarnya salah besar. Niji dengan mudah membalas serangannya dan membuatnya, terkapar tak berdaya karena aliran listrik yang menyetrumnya.

.

.

.

Sanji terus menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Walau tak diucapkan, dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada kakak perempuannya, Reiju. Yang selalu bersedia menolongnya dalam situasi panas seperti tadi.

Sekarang yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah berbaring sendirian sembari terus merenung. Ia tak bisa melarikan diri. Kedua tangan berharganya diborgol dengan gelang peledak, dan, kalaupun ia berhasil kabur, si Pak tua Zeff akan mati.

Begitu mudahnya bagi Vinsmoke Judge untuk mengetahui kelemahan Sanji.

Frustasi. Jemari-jemari itu mengacak kasar helaian pirangnya diselingi dengan erangan kecil yang tak kalah kacau.

Kriiieeett...

Pintu besar kamarnya terbuka sedikit. Reflek membuat Sanji menoleh dan terdiam ketika mendapati sosok putra pertama yang melangkah masuk.

"Yo, saudaraku yang sangat lemah"

Sanji berusaha untuk tenang. Dan tidak menampakan rasa takutnya pada sosok Ichiji yang sekarang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sembari melipat tangan. Walau manik pria itu terhalang oleh kacamata, Sanji tetap mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? —Dan ingat, aku bukan saudaramu, sungguh, mendengarnya saja membuatku ingin muntah"

Sanji duduk perlahan, lalu menyandarkan dirinya di kepala ranjang. Satu tangannya mengambil rokok yang kemudian diselipkannya di bibir.

Bodohnya, ia tidak sadar kalau Ichiji mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya, dan yang barusan itu sempat membuat pangeran pertama Vinsmoke menaikan alisnya.

"Sejak kapan kau seperti ini?" di cabutnya puntung rokok dari bibir Sanji, sedang yang bersangkutan hanya dapat diam tercekat.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu! Kembalikan!"

Sayang sekali, Sanji tak dapat merebut puntung rokoknya karena si brengsek Ichiji langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, meledeknya seperti bocah ingusan yang tak berdaya.

"Kau mau ini kembali? Heheh, coba ambil! jangan bilang kau memang benar-benar bertambah lemah?"

Tak ingin melanjutkannya, Sanji memilih diam. "Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti ulat, aku sudah bukan ulat yang dapat kau tindas dan kau permainkan lagi"

Mendengarnya, Ichiji merasa sedikit marah. "Hoo... benarkah?" dicengkramnya dagu Sanji kuat-kuat agar bertatapan dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buktikan kalau kau bukan lagi seekor ulat! Kudengar kau adalah seorang pecinta wanita dan selalu menyebut dirimu sebagai lelaki sejati, tapi... apakah kau bisa mendominasi ku, Sanji?"

Seringaian lebar dan bengis menghiasi wajah pangeran pertama Vinsmoke. Membuat Sanji bergidik namun tetap berusaha berani. Jujur saja, dari semua anggota keluarga Vinsmoke, Ichiji adalah satu-satunya orang yang menakutkan baginya, bahkan sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

Bagus sekali... Sanji rasanya seperti kembali ke masalalu.

Rasa takut yang terus menghantuinya, rasa sakit yang familiar, dan ketidak berdayaan yang sama. Bedanya, kali ini walau agak takut, Sanji tetap melawan. Ia tetap tidak mau tertindas seperti dulu lagi.

"Cih... mananya yang kau sebut lelaki sejati?" disambarnya kerah Sanji, diangkat, lalu di hempaskan tubuh pemuda itu ke ranjang. "Ternyata, selain bertambah lemah kau juga memiliki mulut besar sekarang huh?"

Sanji tak membalas, ia hanya merintih ketika Ichiji mencekiknya.

"Aku... tidak... ugh... uhuk... lepas... Ichiji..."

Pangeran pertama itu tak mengindahkan erangan kesakitan Sanji. Ia malah makin mengencangkan cekikannya dengan wajah yang terlihat menikmati. Sanji tetap berusaha melepaskan tangan pemuda itu dari lehernya namun sia-sia.

"Mana? Mana airmata yang sering kau keluarkan itu huh? Ayo menangis, dan aku akan melepaskanmu..."

"Ugh... sudah ku bilang, aku bukan bocah lemah seperti yang dulu!"

Kriieeett...

Pintu kembali terbuka. Sekarang menampakan sosok Niji juga Yonji.

"Wah wah... kau curang, bersenang-senang tidak mengajak kami" Niji melangkah masuk dan tersenyum remeh pada Sanji. "Manusia biasa seperti dia enaknya kita apakan ya?"

"Kudengar dia memiliki hubungan rahasia dengan si pendekar terkenal yang berambut hijau" timpal Yonji, yang lebih memilih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

"Oh... ya ya, aku pernah mendengar kabar simpang siur seperti itu, kalau tidak salah orang yang mengaku sebagai Kaizoku gari no Zoro? benar begitu?" Niji menggosok dagu, sedangkan Ichiji melepaskan cekikannya.

"Hoi hoi, Ichiji mau kemana kau?"

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat satu tangannya tanpa berniat berbalik. "Lanjutkan saja, aku sudah tidak tertarik, dia sudah tidak lucu seperti dulu lagi" tukasnya.

Yonji mengernyitkan dahi. "Yakin tidak mau ikut bermain? Padahal Niji sepertinya punya cara baru untuk bermain"

"Tepat sekali Yonji"

Langkah pangeran pertama itu langsung berhenti. "Kalau tidak menarik aku tidak mau" lalu berbalik ketika Niji menyuruhnya.

"Heh... perhatikan ini baik-baik—eh?—OI YONJI, CEPAT TANGKAP DIA!"

Sanji memanfaatkan waktu yang ia punya sebaik mungkin, namun sebelum ia sempat melangkah keluar, Yonji sudah menghadang pintu dengan satu kakinya, tak mau kalah Sanji juga melayangkan tendangan ke arah wajah pemuda itu yang sialnya berhasil ditangkap.

"Cih! Jangan harap kau bisa menendangku untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sanji" Yonji menguatkan genggamannya di kaki Sanji sampai kemudian terdengar bunyi tulang retak.

Sanji sendiri hanya merintih pelan, karena kalau ia berteriak, saudara-saudaranya pasti akan lebih bernafsu untuk menindasnya. "Argh... sial.."

 _Tubuh mereka keras seperti besi_

Sanji tak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama beberapa tahun setelah ia pergi?

"Lihat ini Ichiji," Yonji menarik Sanji mendekat lalu memelintir tangan Sanji kebelakang dan memutarnya menghadap Ichiji yang hanya diam menonton. Dijambaknya surai lurus Sanji sampai pemuda itu mendongak.

"Niji, Giliranmu"

"Yokaaayy~"

"Lepaskan aku! Hei! Kalian! Keparat! Mengaku-ngaku sebagai keluargaku—apa seperti ini caranya memperlakukan keluarga sendiri?!" Sanji terus meronta, sampai Niji sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan merobek bajunya. Membuat Sanji tercekat, dan bertanya-tanya.

"Heheh..."

"A-apa maksudnya...ini tidak lucu!"

BRAAAAAAK

Dengan kaki yang masih sehat Sanji menendang Niji sampai terpental dan hampir menjebol tembok.

"Oh... ayolah Sanji, kita berempat sudah dewasa, kalau hanya bermain pukul-pukulan kan tidak seru, ya 'kan Ichiji?" tandas Yonji yang kini menyeringai lebar memamerkan deretan giginya.

Ichiji sendiri hanya mengangkat alis dengan seringai tipis yang sepertinya tertarik. Ia menghampiri Sanji yang wajahnya sudah terlihat panik.

"Kau sendirikan yang bilang kalau kita bukan keluarga, Sanji?"

Iris safir itu membulat ketika Ichiji membelai lembut leher sampai perutnya. "Kita memang bukan keluarga lagi Sanji, tapi kau adalah budak kami... budak keluarga Vinsmoke"

"Haha... itu benar, ayah bahkan menjualmu kepada Yonkou" timpal Niji yang sudah bangkit sembari melangkah mendekat.

Sanji mengeraskan rahangnya, kesal. Sejak awal dia juga memang tak pernah dianggap.

"Cepat mulai Ichiji, aku yakin kali ini dia pasti akan menangis meraung-raung dan berteriak-teriak memohon ampun kepada kita, hahahaha" lanjutnya.

"Kurang ajar... kalian memang tak waras! Kalian bukan manusia!"

"Hahaha! Kami memang bukan manusia sepertimu, bodoh!" Yonji tertawa keras sembari menyeret Sanji kembali ke ranjang dan mengikatnya. Sementara Ichiji menggeledah laci yang berada di samping tempat tidur untuk mencari barang-barang yang sekiranya bisa mereka pakai untuk _'bermain'_

"Niji, kunci pintunya, beberapa anak buah yonkou itu sering mondar-mandir kemari untuk memeriksa keadaan si lemah ini, kalau mereka lihat, mereka akan membatalkan aliansi dengan ayah"

"Yokay—"

BRAAAK

"Reiju?!"

Sosok wanita cantik dengan alis yang juga melingkar memasuki kamar Sanji. Ia menendang pintu besar tersebut sebelum Niji berhasil menutupnya.

"Dasar bodoh... jangan bertingkah konyol kalian bertiga, permainan bodoh kalian itu dapat merugikan ayah, dan membuat pihak Big Mom marah, jika itu terjadi, semua rencana besar ayah akan gagal, dan itu karena kalian"

"Cih..."

"Jika tidak ingin di anggap sebagai penghianat, maka keluar dari sini secepatnya" Reiju bersedekap sembari mengerling ke arah Sanji. Untuk kesekian kali, Sanji benar-benar berterimakasih pada kakak perempuannya.

Ketiga Vinsmoke brothers akhirnya mau tak mau melepaskan Sanji dan menjauh dari sana karena tak ingin dianggap sebagai penghianat. Tapi mereka pastikan akan membuat Sanji menderita sebelum pesta minum teh dimulai. Masih ada waktu seminggu lagi...

.

.

.

TAMAT atau LANJUT?

A/N : halloo semuanyaa, Fic gajelas ini terinspirasi setelah Michan baca chapter terbaru one piece. Dan entah kenapa, ada satu panel di komik OP yang Sanjinya gemetaran ketika mendengar nama Ichiji disebut, tapi Sanji tetep berani ngelawan Yonji dan Niji, bahkan ayahnya sendiri, dan Michan perhatiin juga, setiap si Ichiji udah ngomong, pasti Sanji langsung diam, dia gak ngelawan balik, kayanya ada misteri di antara mereka berdua, Oda sensei emang bisa aja bikin fujo—eh maksudnya pembaca jadi penasaran. Tapi menurut kesimpulan banyak orang sih katanya, Ichiji itu yang bikin kenangan terburuk sebelum Sanji berhasil kabur, kayaknya. Dan karena kepikiran hal itu trus juga pas liat di tumblr ada yang bikin fanart VinsmokexSanji jadinya Michan ikutan juga deh :"3 apalagi yang namanya Niji ganteng-ganteng gimanaaa gitu :3 dan belom lagi michan mikirin Luffy yang bakal ngerusuh di pernikahannya Sanji :3 (efek terlalu banyak menghayal)

Dan apa kabar fic multichap yang satunya? Buat yang satu ini Michan minta maaf banget, belom bisa lanjut padahal bentar lagi mau tamat itu fic maaf ya!

Ok, see you next timeee!


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece © Eichiro Oda

SCARS © Michantous

Happy reading!

Xxx

Buliran-buliran air hangat itu terus mengalir...

Sanji sangat menikmatinya, ketika guyuran air hangat dari shower membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki. Diputarnya keran putih, dan semburan air pun berhenti. Satu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil handuk putih yang kemudian ia lilitkan dengan indah di pinggangnya. Sudah cukup lama Sanji berada di dalam sana, kini waktunya ia keluar dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur setelah seharian ini di ajak berkeliling oleh si Tamago. Namun... sepertinya, ia memiliki masalah lain, dimulai dari memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok Niji, si putra kedua, sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang sembari melipat tangan dengan seringai tipis yang menghias wajah tampannya.

Sanji mundur selangkah, dan sempat menelan ludah gugup.

 _Kenapa Niji bisa ada disini? Aku ingat sekali kalau aku sudah mengunci pintunya..._

Manik safir milik Sanji bergerak ke arah pintu, dimana ia memastikan tak mendapati pintu besar itu rusak karena didobrak atau yang lainnya. Dahinya berkerut dengan pikiran yang bertanya-tanya.

"Kau penasaran dengan bagaimana caraku masuk kemari?"

Sanji memutar kepalanya cepat ketika Niji mulai berbicara, membuat beberapa buliran bening yang sempat menggantung di rambut pirangnya mengalir indah ke leher, dada, sampai perutnya, dan akhirnya lenyap terserap oleh handuk yang masih melingkar di pinggang ramping nan menggoda itu.

Seringaian Niji menghilang seketika saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat menarik. Tidak bisa di pungkiri, Putra kedua itu sempat terhanyut dan ikut menelusuri segala lekuk tubuh Sanji yang tadi sempat di lintasi oleh buliran air. Bahkan ia sempat salah fokus pada kedua paha sekal yang juga masih basah di bawah sana.

"Niji... jangan bermain-main dengan ku, katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan"

Sanji menggeram kesal. Ucapannya tak di tanggapi oleh Niji yang malah berdiri dan menghampirinya sembari memutar-mutar sebuah kunci yang sangat familiar. Sanji tahu itu kunci kamarnya, si Niji brengsek itu pasti telah meminta duplikatnya pada Bege.

Sebelah sudut bibir pangeran kedua sedikit naik. Di tariknya dagu Sanji namun langsung di tepis oleh Sanji kala itu juga.

"Keluar kau!"

Tak mau mengindahkan bentakan Sanji, Niji kini mencengkram dagu pemuda di depannya.

"Aku kemari... hanya ingin bermain dengan mu, dan kau malah mengusirku begitu saja Sanji"

Seringai miring mulai menghias wajah putra kedua. Sanji sendiri tengah berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Niji dari dagunya. Si pangeran kedua itu lalu mendorong Sanji sampai menambrak dinding.

"Lihat keadaan mu sekarang... benar-benar seperti budak pemuas nafsu, haha"

Sanji membulatkan mata. Kakinya juga reflek melayangkan tendangan kuat yang sungguh disayangkan, berhasil ditangkap oleh Niji.

Bagus sekali.

Seringai Niji semakin naik. Dan nasib kakinya yang masih di pegang oleh Niji sekarang malah tersampir di pundak pria itu.

Sungguh, pemandangan yang luar biasa menggoda. Bahkan, Niji sendiri sampai meneguk ludah ketika melihat handuk putih yang masih melingkar di pinggang Sanji sedikit tersibak dan memperlihatkan paha bagian dalam yang terangkat dengan seksinya.

Masih dengan dagu yang dicengkram, Sanji berusaha menarik kakinya, namun nihil. Niji sangat kuat. Mungkin lebih kuat dari... errr... Zoro mungkin?

Membahas tentang pemuda bersurai lumut itu, Sanji benar-benar tak menyangka kalau isu yang beredar dia antara mereka berdua akan sampai pada telinga saudara-saudaranya. Walau separuh isu tidak benar, terutama tentang hubungan dirinya dengan Zoro yang sebenarnya bukan sepasang kekasih, melainkan hanyalah sex buddies. Yang sesungguhnya tak ada seorangpun yang tau kecuali mereka berdua. Tapi tetap saja, berkat isu tersebut, dirinya jadi mendapat masalah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia pikirkan.

Sanji merasa sedikit familiar ketika Niji dengan berani membelai lembut pahanya yang setengah terangkat. Rasanya seperti sentuhan Zoro, namun segera ditepis saat tangan nakal Niji mulai menjelajah lebih jauh kedalam handuk putihnya.

"Kau... geh! Jangan macam-macam Niji! Kita ini saudara! Apa yang kau pikiran?!"

Meski begitu, putra kedua itu tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

"Berisiki, kau cukup diam dan tidak melawan seperti dulu saja Sanji, biarkan aku menyiksamu—oh tidak, untuk kali ini, biarkan aku _menikmatimu_..."

Seranganpun dilancarkan. Sanji terbelalak saat Niji dengan spontan menggigitnya bahunya. Sakit sekali. Sanji bisa merasakan gigi-gigi rata milik Niji menancap dalam di kulitya. Dengan mengandalkan kedua tangan yang masih terbebas, Sanji berusaha menarik kepala putra kedua itu agar melepaskan gigitannya, namun, bukan malah lepas, yang ada Niji semakin menguatkan gigitannya sampai darah merembes keluar dari bahu Sanji.

"Bajingan... kau benar-benar biadab Niji, sangat menjijikan" geramnya.

Gigitan kuat itupun akhirnya terlepas. Niji menyeringai buas tepat di depan wajahnya. Dekat sekali. Sampai-sampai Sanji dapat merasakan deru nafas dari putra kedua yang menerpa bibirnya.

"Heheh... lebih menjijikan mana dibanding dirimu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi _'toilet'_ umum kami?"

Sanji mengeraskan rahang. Lalu mendecih. "Hah! menyedihkan ya, orang kejam sepertimu tidak bisa mendapatkan seorang wanita dan akhirnya menggunakan aku yang dalam catatan adalah seorang pria untuk kau ajak bercumbu, dan terlebih lagi, pria itu adalah saudara kandungmu sendiri?" Sekarang giliran Sanji yang menyeringai, membuat Niji sedikit terkesiap dan menaikan alisnya.

"Hoo... berani juga, kau pikir kita akan bercumbu heh? Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku disini untuk menyiksa mu, bukan untuk membuatmu merasa senang..." Niji menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Sanji. " _Aku... akan... memperkosamu_ "

DEGH

Ujung rambut sampai ujung kuku Sanji serasa membeku. Ia bahkan hanya terdiam ketika Niji menjilati bekas darah yang ada di bahunya. Dalam hati, Sanji meneriakan nama kakak perempuannya. Berharap Reiju datang kemari dan menghentikan ulah si bodoh Niji.

"—NGHH... —hmph!"

Sanji buru-buru menahan lenguhannya ketika Niji dengan kurang ajar menekan dua bulatan merah muda sensitif di dadanya.

"Oh... apa itu? Barusan aku mendengar suara aneh yang menggelikan.. heheh" Niji menggunakan satu tangannya untuk meremas bokong Sanji dan merapatkan jarak mereka. Sanji sendiri sudah mati-matian menahan erangannya akibat ulah Niji, ia dapat merasakan benda keras nan besar yang bersentuhan dengan miliknya di bawah sana.

"Niji... minggir!"

Masih terus melawan, Sanji tak menyerah mencari cara agar satu kakinya yang tersampir di bahu Niji bisa terbebas.

"Tidak sampai aku selesai bermain"

Sanji mulai panik mendengar suara resleting terbuka. Ia meronta kuat, dari mulai menendang-nendang ke udara sampai mencoba memukul wajah Niji yang sama sekali tak berefek apapun.

Niji sendiri sudah mendengus senang, dan tanpa melakukan persiapan langsung menerobos pintu masuk kediaman Sanji yang sangat sensitif.

"AH—rgghhh... Ni..ji... kurang ajar... kau..."

Erangan kesakitan Sanji tak dipedulikan, Niji dengan entengnya memulai gerakan maju-mundurnya dengan tempo yang cepat. Seringai tipis masih setia menghias wajahnya.

"Wah, kau begitu sempit, tapi tenang saja, setelah aku selesai bermain, rasanya tidak akan sesempit ini lagi—"

BRUAAAKK

Tanpa diduga tubuh Niji terpental jauh. Sanji menghela nafas lega dan jatuh terduduk dengan kaki gemetaran akibat ulah Niji yang membuatnya harus menahan sakit di bagian selatannya.

"DASAR BODOH! BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH DIA KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU DIANGGAP SEBAGAI PENGHIANAT?!"

Itu Reiju. Sanji hanya bisa menunduk malu. Tak berani menatap kakak perempuannya karena tertangkap basah sedang menyatukan diri dengan Niji. Ia juga sempat melihat dua siluet lainya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Ichiji dan Yonji.

Reiju membantu Sanji untuk berdiri dan menggiringnya sampai duduk di ranjang.

"Kalian berdua, seret Niji dan pergi duluan menemui ayah. Aku dan Sanji akan segera menyusul"

Beda dengan Yonji yang segera menyeret Niji keluar dari sana. Ichiji malah bergeming, matanya fokus memperhatikan tubuh Sanji yang sedikit berantakan dengan beberapa bulir peluh yang menggantung di lehernya.

"..."

Sebelah sudut bibirnya sedikit naik. Lalu pergi menyusul Yonji menemui ayah mereka untuk makan malam bersama.

.

.

.

Sanji hanya diam membiarkan kakak perempuannya memakaikannya baju dengan benar setelah selesai merawat luka-luka kecilnya. "Reiju... bagaimana kau..."

Sanji tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Reiju tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga memiliki duplikat kunci kamarmu, Sanji, jangan khawatir" lalu mengecup kening Sanji untuk menenangkannya.

Melihat wajah Sanji yang masih saja murung, Reiju hanya dapat tersenyum pahit sembari meminta maaf pada Sanji karena sudah datang terlambat.

"Reiju... aku sedang tidak ingin makan malam bersama mereka..."

.

.

.

TobeContinue...

.

.

.

A/N : Halo! Maaf ya kalau michan nongol-nongol selalu bawa fic mecum :3 (peaceee) disini Luffynya belum bisa muncul ya, kira-kira masih lama deh, dan untuk ZoSan, mereka Cuma sekedar partner yang sering peduli walau sering bertengkar. Oiya, dan michan ucapin terimakasih pada readers yang udah bersedia memberikan review di fanfik aneh ini :D

 **Feedback review**

 **The creator of the IGIRLS** ,, Hayooo ngapain mendownload yaoi hayoooo, tiati lho mbak, nanti kesurupan setan yaoi

.

 **hacker** ,, yes, Sanji will try it

.

 **Pii** ,, ya ampun Pii :"c ckckckck sumpah michan kaget dapet review dari kamu, uhuk... Santai aja, santai, nafas dulu kalo review aturan *ketawa gajelas* wkwkwkwk sama kita brati tosss... michan suka banget hub incest Sanji dan sodara-sodaranya, bahkan dari sebelum ichiji dan niji muncul, oh dan juga fic ini terinspirasi gara-gara Michan baca doujin mereka berempat di pixiv :D btw, soal 4some-an...wkwkwkwkwk bakalan terjadi kok. Sanji bakal di keroyok sama Ichiji Niji dan juga Yonji, tungguin aja. dan umh... uhuk... untuk LuSan Mpreg itu bakal Michan buat kalo fic multichap yang satu lagi tamat, maafkeun michan yang terlalu lama menggantungkan janji ini T.T

 **Donutsandcoffe** ,, iya ini udah lanjut kok :D

 **Yunna** ,, Aih... makasih udah bilang fic ini keren, michan seneng banget :D iya ini udah lanjut tapi maaf ya cuman dikit :'c wkwkwk Yunna fujo akut banget ya? tenang aja, Sanji bakalan disiksa habis-habisan disini :'3 sabar aja ya, ini baru permulaan...

 _Ok. See you next chap!_


End file.
